Stand By Your Side
by Captain-Doctor
Summary: Sam thinking about what might have been and what could be. Is there a chance for her to get what she wants?
1. Trying to go on

Sam sat on the couch in her house wrapped in blanket nursing her now cold coffee. She wasn't coping well, and she knew it. Her team knew it, Pete knew it. He was the reason she could not sleep. Why did he have to be a hero? She asked her self. Sure they had saved the world but at what personal cost? Jack had been in stasis for weeks and they were no closer to releasing him. Sam had been working for 18 hours a day on average but was getting nowhere.  
  
And now here she sat alone in the dark. Not wanting to talk to anyone. Pete had taken the hint very quickly that his company was not welcome when he had turned up the day before for a surprise visit, only to have her go back to the mountain an hour later. When Sam arrived home earlier that day he was gone, and she was glad. As horrible as she felt, she was glad. No matter how hard she tried, he was not him, he was not Jack.   
  
Sam hit the play button on her CD remote, unsure what was in there but needed to drown out the voices in her head. His voice...  
  
"....What I was going to say was."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Because I care about her, a lot more than I'm supposed to."  
  
"I would never ask you to give up your career...I will always be there for you."   
  
"Let me get this straight, engaged?"   
  
She stifled a laugh at that one. For someone who was not that good at saying things he sure knew how to say the right things to her. All the memories stirred the regrets she had to do with him. What ifs plagued her mind as she imagined all the things she could have done to give them a chance. Given up her rank and worked as a scientist, she still could have been on SG 1 maybe. Transferred to another team, but the four of them worked well together.   
  
As soon as the song started Sam wanted to turn it off. Listening to it would be torture, but something made her keep listening as small tears began to roll down hr cheeks.   
  
I cry and you comfort me  
  
I'm lost and you hear my scream  
  
So it's hard to watch you falling  
  
When you run so deep in me  
  
You live in me

Gonna stand by your side now  
  
Let me kiss all your tears away  
  
You can stay in my arms now  
  
And I know I can make you believe again

I walk but you can run through the fire  
  
I search for reasons and baby you inspire  
  
But I know somebody hurt you  
  
And I know you really need a friend  
  
Well you can take my hand

Gonna stand by your side now  
  
Let me kiss all your tears away  
  
You can stay in my arms now  
  
And I know I can make you believe again

When you're feeling like you can't go on  
  
Don't you know  
  
You never walk alone no  
  
You live in me

Gonna stand by your side now  
  
Let me kiss all your tears away  
  
You can stay in my arms now  
  
And I know I can make you believe again  
  
I'm gonna stand, stand by your side  
  
Kiss all your tears away tonight  
  
I'm gonna stand, stand by your side  
  
Make you believe again  
  
See you smiling again

Sam was now sobbing into her hands as she the song finished. She let herself release the emotions she had bottled up for the previous weeks before she tried to move. After a few minutes she got up and made her way to her bedroom. On her nightstand was the small silver locket he had given her for her birthday. She was stunned when she had opened it. It seemed like such a personal gift. It was round and about the size of a quarter and on the back he had got an S engraved in an old English style script. She was even more surprised when she had opened it and found a photo of her mother in one side and her father in the other. So stunned she had said thank you and put it on but had not even looked at him.  
  
When he was leaving she walked him to the door and she finally got the nerve to thank him properly.   
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Carter?"  
  
Sam did not say anything but instead reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.   
  
"Thank you for the present. It is beautiful." She said looking down at it.   
  
"Well I did have Cassie help me a little bit. She suggested jewellery but I chose it by myself so I...I'm glad you like it."  
  
And she did. It was one of two things she wore around her neck; her tags were the other.   
  
Sam was fastening the necklace when the phone ringing in the hall brought her out of a daydream once again.   
  
"Carter." She said as she picked it up.  
  
"Sam, it's Daniel. You need to come back to the mountain." He said.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" She asked trying to breathe.   
  
"No no, no, nothing's wrong Sam. He's awake, and he wants to see you."  
  
Daniel had hardly finished speaking before Sam had hung up and was making her way to her car, to him.

A/N- Song is "Stand By Your Side" by Celine Dion from her album One Heart. A very good CD...review if you like, I love feed back and any help!


	2. A reason to hope

Sam made it to the base in record time. She arrived to find Daniel waiting for her at the surface just beyond the security checkpoint.   
  
"Daniel how is he?" She asked trying- and failing- to conceal her eagerness.  
  
"He's fine, well as fine as can be expected. He was a little out of it when he first woke up but he seems to be getting better." Daniel replied.  
  
The two made there way through the maze of halls within the SGC till they came to outside the infirmary. They two stopped in front of the doors and Daniel could hear Sam taking deep breaths, trying to prepare her self.  
  
"Sam, do you want a minute alone?" He asked.  
  
"What? Oh no, he would want to see all of us." She said casually.  
  
"Well Teal'c and I already spoke to him for a while, filled him in on the last few weeks. I tried to tell him in the end what happened with Anubis but he was mad that I did not tape The Simpsons for him. He kind of zoned out after that." Daniel said.  
  
"Come on." Sam said with a smile.  
  
Teal'c was standing by the side of the bed Jack was in and a nurse was filling in something on his chart. They managed to catch the tail end of what was obviously an argument between the nurse and Jack.  
  
"But I feel like I could eat cake. So, unless you can prove it will have an adverse reaction then I would like Teal'c to get me some cake."  
  
"I'm sorry Colonel, but you can not eat until we have been able to do a full assessment of what the stasis chamber has done to you. It will not be much longer." The nurse replied in exasperation.   
  
"Gah! Fine then, no cake, but I am going to remember this." He said.  
  
"Sir?" Sam said quietly walking up to the side of the bed.  
  
"Carter!" Jack said forgetting his cake drama.  
  
"It's good to see you Sir." Sam said fiddling nervously with her fingers.  
  
"You too." Jack replied. A few moments of silence fell on the group before Daniel broke it.  
  
"Ah Teal'c if you have some spare time I could use your help with some translations form the outpost." Daniel said.  
  
"Certainly Daniel Jackson." He replied standing up.  
  
The two left the infirmary leaving Jack and Sam still in that now uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Take a seat Carter." Jack said pointing to the chair beside his bed.  
  
"Thank you Sir." She replied sitting.  
  
"So, Daniel tells me nearly four months have gone bye since we last spoke." Jack said adjusting his blanket.  
  
"Yes Sir, we were sure we had found the lost city but we now believe it is another outpost but this one has a lot more information stored than where we recovered the power generator."   
  
Sam said.  
  
"The what?" He asked.  
  
"The small device we brought back to power the weapon."  
  
"Oh yeah, he mentioned that. So how have you been?"  
  
"Fine, considering..."  
  
"Considering what?"   
  
"Well the fact that we could not help you, that you were stuck...I'm sorry you had to wait so long." Sam said looking away.  
  
"Hey, you did your best, and I am here now. Could have been worse, at least I wasn't being held prisoner by some smarmy, slimy, overdressed..." Jack stopped when he noticed Sam was crying.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked reaching out to touch her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, I just..." Sam hesitantly reached out and took his hand in her own.   
  
"Sam, it's over." He said softly as he squeezed her hand.  
  
"Until next time." She whispered.  
  
"No, no next time."  
  
"You don't know that Sir."  
  
"Well we can try and stick to it."  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, I think these last few weeks have been a little stressful. I might have caffeine poisoning from all the coffee as well." Sam said wiping her eyes with her free hand, still holding Jack's with the other.  
  
"Yeah I thought as much." Jack replied.  
  
"That obvious?"   
  
"I wasn't going to say anything." He said as he began to trace small circles on her hand with his thumb.  
  
"So I hear Dr Weir is being transferred." Jack asked.  
  
"Yes Sir, she is going to be heading a research facility out of Antarctica."  
  
"She qualified for that?" Jack asked.  
  
"As qualified as she was to run the SGC."  
  
The two spoke for a while longer before the nurse came by to check on him. Sam and Jack did not even realise they were still holding hands when the nurse smiled at them and went to check on another patient.   
  
"So, how are things with Pete?" Jack asked as casually as he could.  
  
"Oh you know, over." Sam replied.  
  
"What? When?"   
  
"Uh yesterday actually." She said looking up at him.  
  
"Look if you don't want to talk about it I understand." Jack said.  
  
"It was not anything spectacular. We were just not matched Sir."  
  
"It happens."  
  
"I think that when the time comes, when I can move on from the SGC, is the time to try and concentrate on... that other stuff."  
  
"Stuff?"  
  
"Technical term Sir." Sam replied with a smile.  
  
"You are going to make someone very happy Sam."  
  
"Oh, maybe."  
  
"No maybe Carter. You will."  
  
"What about you Sir? Do you ever think about moving on from here?" She asked him unable to make eye contact.  
  
"Sometimes. But it's something to do." Sam laughed and squeezed his hand. Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp as she realised she was still holding his hand.  
  
"Sir I am so sorry." She said turning a shade near crimson.  
  
"What for?" He asked taking her hand again. Sam smiled at him again.   
  
The two spoke for another hour before a familiar face entered the infirmary. Jack and Sam both looked up and released each other's hands before he could see the contact.  
  
"General Hammond Sir." Sam and Jack said in unison as Sam stood to attention.  
  
"At ease Major. Jack, you have more lives than a cat. I'm glad you're ok." He said with a large grin as he moved to shake Jack's hand.  
  
"Thank you Sir, it's good to be thawed out, Walt Disney is gonna love it." Jack said, earning a small grin from Sam.  
  
"What brings you back Sir?" Sam asked him.  
  
"Well my last order of official SGC business Major." General Hammond replied.  
  
"And that would be what Sir?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well Colonel, I have some announcements to make." He said with another large smile. 


	3. We do it for a reason

A/N Ok so you are just the nicest people in the world wanting this story to continue. I was actually going to leave it as it was but you know, who am I to not give the people what they want. The song in this one is Baby I Need You Lovin by The Four Tops and is a great tune. Oh I should probably do the whole "please do not sue me thing" . I do not own it I know I know. Just having a little fun playing with the MGM toys. Please keep reviewing as I love the help. Also I am looking for some people to give some feedback on some original fiction so if you are interested please let me know. Some spoilers here and there for various things, just be careful if you are anal about that kind of thing. Please excuse what I am sure a few errors as it is very late and I hope I did the Air Force justice in what I said. I am not sure of all the technical stuff like that. Now after that, on with the show! The whole SGC stood to attention in the Gateroom as General Hammond made his way to the top of the ramp where a small podium was set up. SG 1 stood to his right side while General Vidrine, Major Davis and three other officials from the White House stood to the left of him.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," he began, "As most of you know, there have been some major developments to the leadership structure and organisation of this facility. Dr Elizabeth Weir proved herself to be an exemplary leader in the face of adversity but has chosen to accept an offer to head a research facility from our newly located Antarctic Outpost. With this I was given two options as to what would come of the command post of the SGC, I could retain my position here and continue to lead you as I have done, or I was given the option to take a senior consultants position between the SGC and the White House, working closely alongside Major Davis and the Pentagon. I have had a, to quote a colleague of mine, "astronomical to use exactly the right word" time in my seven years at the SGC. I have fond memories of all of you and am thankful to have seen the things I have seen. With that, it is with hopes for the future I inform you, I am accepting the offer from the White House and will no longer be permanently located here at the SGC." Military training was put to the test as the officers held back gasps and looks of shock.  
  
"I know it will be an adjustment for all, but keep in mind I will be keeping my eye on all of you. I am honoured to have served with all of you. You truly are the countries finest and I wish you well on all your future endeavours. Before we continue on with the question I know is on all of your minds, I have a few announcements to make. Firstly, I am pleased to present Teal'c with the keys to his very first apartment. You will be missed on base I'm sure." SG 1 all smiled and held back a laugh as Teal'c stepped forward and accepted the small set of keys on the Homer Simpson key ring and bowed his head at General Hammond. He took his place back in line and got a pat on the back from Daniel.  
  
"Secondly, in recognition of his work in helping with the rescue of Colonel O'Neill, once again, and in recognition of his service to the USAF as a civilian who took on the role of a soldier and has served this country as well as any military personnel, I am pleased to present Dr Daniel Jackson with this commendation on behalf of the United States Air Force." Daniel stepped forward and accepted the small medal and certificate.  
  
"Thirdly, would Major Samantha Carter please step forward?" Sam stepped forward with a look of intrigue on her face. What was she getting, she only knew about Daniel, Teal'c and Jack.  
  
"Major, in the last five years since your promotion to the rank of Major, you have continued to prove yourself to be an invaluable asset to this facility and to your team. Saying that, it is my pleasure to bestow on you the new rank and responsibility of Lieutenant Colonel." Sam could not hide her smile as she had her new insignia pinned on by General Hammond and Jack who stepped forward. A sense of familiarity washed over her as they did, her mind wondering back to when she became a Major. When they were done she turned to them and gave them both a salute and they returned the favour. Sam went to make her way back to the two other members of her team when General Hammond stopped her.  
  
"Colonel if you would mind staying for a moment. Colonel O'Neill please come forward. The last item but by no means the least is actually three things. Colonel O'Neill it has been an interesting time working as your commanding officer. Whilst you may not have always acted in accordance with the regulations your job outlines, you have proven on more than one occasion how dedicated you are to your work, to your fellow officers, to your country and the planet no less. Not only am I proud to call you my second in command I am proud to call you friend. And I am also proud to bestow on you the new title of Brigadier General and new Commander of the SGC." General Hammond began to change his wings for the new stars that were handed to him when he handed one to Sam.  
  
"Sir?" She said in slight surprise, could a subordinate perform such a duty, and to a newly named General?  
  
"It just seems right." Hammond said.  
  
"Go ahead Colonel." Jack said to her with a grin.  
  
"Yes Sirs." She replied taking the shiny object and pinning it to his shoulder.  
  
A round of applause erupted as they saluted each other once again and Jack and Sam rejoined Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"Now I understand that there will be many questions regarding these changes and all the appropriate information will be forwarded to you. But to clarify, effective tomorrow General O'Neill will be acting commander of the SGC and this will become his official title and position once all the paperwork is put through. Colonel Carter will now be the new commander of SG1, which for the time being will remain a three-person unit and they will be handling most diplomatic and research matters and less combative duties from now on. But they will be there to support all of you when needed. I close by saying once again it was an honour and god speed." General Hammond snapped of a salute to the crowd that was returned by all.  
  
That night SG1 and a large number of SGC personnel gathered at O'Malleys for a much-needed celebration. The crowd cheered as Sam and Jack stood to make a toast to all the people in the back of the restaurant where everyone had gathered.  
  
"To those who were crazy enough to think I could do this, and to Colonel Carter who will most likely be doing more of my job than I will." Jack said and got a cheer in return.  
  
"To General O'Neill, may god help us, Sir?" Sam said giving him a large grin and causing the crowd to laugh.  
  
Jack and Sam clinked glasses and sat back down at the table.  
  
"So, Sam you are now second in charge of the most secret military operation in the world, how do you feel?" Daniel asked holding a pretend microphone to her mouth.  
  
"Well I think that with a team effort and a little grovelling on my part I should be able to get permission to ride my bike to base. I hear the new General cannot resist blondes." She said giving Jack a smirk.  
  
"That's insubordination Colonel." Jack said.  
  
"I learned from the best Sir." She said.  
  
"Geeze get a few in you and you forget your perfect soldier routine." Jack said.  
  
"Well I can apologise in advance and then I am fine. Another round?" Sam said.  
  
"Yeah, I think a slammer is in order." Jack said.  
  
"Coming up." Sam said standing and making her way to the bar.  
  
A minute later Sam returned with three tall shot glasses two thirds full of tequila, an empty one and a small bottle of tonic water. Sam filled the glasses up with the tonic and then poured the rest into the empty one and handed it to Teal'c. Handing the rest out to her team and her self she pushed the tray towards the middle of the table out of the way.   
  
"To Janet, without her there would be no us." Sam said. The other three raised there glasses and gently clinked to avoid spilling. As they pulled back each person covered the top of the glass with their hand and holding it tightly with the other banged it down on the table then quickly rushed it to there mouths downing it in one mouthful. The strong tequila and fizz of the shaken drink causing them all to wince.  
  
"Daniel come dance with me." Sam said standing up and extending her hand.   
  
"Ah Sam I don't think so..." he said leaning back.  
  
"Oh come on no one else will." She pouted.  
  
"Why am I not in that category?" he asked.  
  
"Because you are nicer than them." She replied now pulling on his arm.  
  
"Ah Jack little help here?" he said.  
  
"Sorry Space monkey you're on your own."  
  
"Ok one song." He said sighing heavily.  
  
Daniel and Sam made there way to the small dance area where a few other couples were dancing. Sam enjoyed it as you could dance but still talk to the person you were with. Sam put her arm on Daniels shoulder and held his other hand against her chest while he held her waist. To an outside observer they could look like a couple but to those that knew them, it was a bond somewhere between best friends and big sister/little brother. Sam was not the only one who got a little mouthy when she had a few drinks.  
  
"You know Jack would dance if you asked him." Daniel said quietly.   
  
"No he wouldn't." Sam said looking past his shoulder to where Jack and Teal'c sat.  
  
"Yeah he would, you would be surprised. He actually is shy around you out of that mountain."  
  
"Daniel I do not like where this is going."  
  
"Sam, come on it is me and I am not trying to make you uncomfortable but the man came effectively back from the dead, you both got promoted, new jobs basically. It is a night to celebrate. Just dance with him."  
  
"No Daniel."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"It is complicated."  
  
"No it's not, you just have to ask him. I am sure he is not a terrible dancer."  
  
"Daniel come on. People talk. It would not look good."   
  
"You mean they would be saying the same thing they have been saying for years."   
  
"What?" Sam nearly yelled.  
  
"Oh come on Sam. I denied it every time but if I had a dollar for every time someone tried to get the inside scoop."  
  
"Are you serious?"   
  
"Yeah. You know I would never betray a confidence if they two of you decided to I don't know..."  
  
"Risk a court martial?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
"Not going to happen Daniel."  
  
"But you do feel something for him right? It was not just a phase?"  
  
"Daniel he is my..."  
  
"Sam. You don't have to say anything but I just want you to know that I am praying you two find a way." Sam was silent for a minute trying to come up with something to say that would change his mind but could not.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered unable to look him in the eye.  
  
The song ended and as Sam was trying to convince Daniel to stay someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Can I cut in?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yes!" Daniel said as he haded Sam over to him.  
  
"General?"   
  
"Let's see if these rumours of me not being able to resist a pretty blonde are true." He said moving his hand to rest on her hip, a small shiver ran through her as she assumed he would reach for her hand and take the same stance as Daniel. She almost steped away when his other hand came to rest on her other hip and they began to sway to the music. Sam placed her hands on his shoulders, unsure of what to do next. The song was familiar to her but she could not place it until the first line came out of the speakers.  
  
Baby I need your lovin'  
  
Baby I need your lovin'  
  
Although you're never near  
  
Your voice I often hear  
  
Another day, another night  
  
I long to hold you tight  
  
'Cause I'm so lonely  
  
Baby, I need your lovin'  
  
I got to have all your lovin'  
  
Baby, I need your lovin'  
  
Got to have all your lovin'  
  
Some say it's a sign of weakness  
  
For a man to beg  
  
Then weak I'd rather be  
  
If it means havin' you to keep  
  
'Cause lately I've been losin' sleep  
  
By this time Sam's arms had wrapped around Jack's neck and their bodies were in full contact as they danced and swayed to the upbeat tune. Sam wondered why this song had to play when he asked her danced. It seemed like Oma De Sala herself was taunting them.   
  
Baby, I need your lovin'  
  
I got to have all your lovin'  
  
Baby, I need your lovin'  
  
Got to have all your lovin'  
  
Empty nights  
  
Echo your name  
  
Sometimes I wonder  
  
Will I ever be the same  
  
Oh yeah, when you see me smile  
  
You know  
  
Things have gotten worse  
  
Any smile you might see  
  
Has all been rehearsed  
  
Darlin', I can't go on without you  
  
This emptiness won't let me live without you  
  
This loneliness inside me darlin'  
  
Makes me feel not alive, honey  
  
Baby, I need your lovin'  
  
I got to have all your lovin'  
  
Baby, I need your lovin'  
  
Got to have all your lovin'  
  
Baby, I need your lovin'  
  
I got to have all your lovin'  
  
Baby, I need your lovin'  
  
Got to have all your lovin'   
  
When the song was fading Sam became aware that her forehead was pressed against Jack's and all she had to do was lift her chin slightly to kiss him. His hand was tracing circles on the small of back while the other was in the middle of it. The intimacy of the moment caught her by surprise and she let out small gasp and pulled back.  
  
"Sir I am so sorry."  
  
"Hey, there is nothing to apologise for. Who are they gonna report me to? Me?" He asked stepping for another dance."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't?"  
  
"Maybe we should?"   
  
"You know we are the talk of the water cooler." She said.  
  
"Well let's give them something to talk about." Jack replied stepping back and spinning Sam in and out form his body then taking her full weight dipping her back. Causing her to burst into laughter as he lifted her back up.  
  
"You know I would swear you've done that before." Sam said causing Jack to break out into a large grin. If you only knew, he thought to himself.  
  
The two continued to dance and Sam could have sworn she saw Major Griff collecting money and writing something in a notebook.  
  
As the night wound down the four of them called two taxis with Daniel and Sam taking one and Jack and Teal'c taking the other. Before they arrived Jack and Sam found themselves outside while Daniel and Teal'c said goodbye to some other people inside, and Daniel gave Major Griff $100.00.   
  
The two waited outside in near silence before Jack broke it.  
  
"I had a god time." He said.  
  
"Me too Sir."  
  
"So tomorrow is the first day of the rest of our lives I take it."  
  
"Something like that Sir."  
  
"Are you looking forward to babysitting Daniel?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"Can not wait Sir. Looking forward to the paperwork?"  
  
"You had to say it didn't you."  
  
"Sorry Sir."  
  
"I wonder what is happening on the other side of the mirror." Jack said kicking a rock.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"You know that alternate reality thing. I wonder if there is a me and you that chose differently. Or a General Hammond who kept command."  
  
"I think there would be both. There is also the world where I am sharing a cab with you, one with Teal'c, one where Daniel did not drink and is driving us home..."  
  
"Ah ah ah...Ok so lots of scenarios." Jack said.  
  
"Yes Sir."   
  
"So the one where I turned down the promotion and command and retired, it is out there?"  
  
"Yes Sir. And the one where I have resigned and am a civilian scientist."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing Sir."   
  
"Something Carter."  
  
"When you were still frozen, I thought about it. I was cracking I guess. It was about three weeks before you woke up. I was at home after being forced off base and I had the idea. So somewhere there is a me who is now a scientist and she and you, the you in her world are..."  
  
"Not us." He finished.  
  
"No Sir."  
  
"Funny. You do not think about it, but there are so many different paths we could take, some big, some small."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Are you happy?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"At the path we have taken, the decisions we made."  
  
"Well we had to."  
  
"No we didn't. You could have convinced me to tell Hammond to go jump that day in the infirmary." His words causing her to blush.  
  
"No I couldn't."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Because our SGC needs you Sir."   
  
"And what about what I need?"  
  
"You need it too. You are not ready to move on yet, and I am not either. Somewhere out there I was. One of me resigned before you woke up. One of you resigned when you woke up, but not us."  
  
"And why was that again?"  
  
"Because it would be too easy Sir. And nothing in our lives is easy"  
  
"So somewhere right now, the one of me that resigned could be on your doorstep babbling like an idiot?"  
  
"And the one of me that resigned could be reading a science journal on her couch waiting for her to get the courage to call you." Sam said quietly.  
  
"And the one of me that resigned is thinking he is pretty damn lucky."  
  
"Ditto Sir."  
  
"And the one where General Hammond kept command, those two are in a similar situation to us?" He asked.  
  
"Unless one of us resigned in that world too. He kept command but I left and whilst I still report to you and him as an employee I am a civilian."  
  
"Or I left and you are his new second in command and I am training recruits somewhere. Why didn't we think of that?" Sam let out a small laugh.  
  
"Because Sir, that is not us. So far the choices we have made have saved the planet, saved our lives. We have been strong and always taken the righteous path."  
  
"But being a civilian is righteous."  
  
"Yes Sir but we could not do a lot of the things we do without our ranks." Sam said.  
  
"But there are things we could do." Jack said standing in front of her.  
  
"Not us Sir. Them." Sam said taking his hand.  
  
"One day though right."  
  
"Well Sir, that is for fate to decide."  
  
"But don't we chose the paths we take?"  
  
"Ah but each one depends on the one before. Cause and Effect."  
  
"So the you and me who decided it could not stay in the room..." Sam drew in a deep breath  
  
"I can only imagine Sir."  
  
"White fence, two kids, big car and a dog?"  
  
"Wow, maybe."  
  
"Lucky bastards."   
  
"Sir, whatever we decide we do it for a reason. We are here right now for a reason. Maybe you and I are going to do something great with the Air Force in the future so we have taken the steps to ensure that can happen because it needs to in this reality. Whatever the future holds, we have to accept it and not fight it. Not risk everything for personal gain. It's not who we are."   
  
"Just tell me one day I can take you fishing." Jack said touching her cheek lightly.  
  
"I hope so...Sir." She said backing away a bit.  
  
Sam was having the hardest time trying to control the emotions that were consuming her. Was this his way of telling her that he felt the same way she did? She could only hope she was not reading him wrong. She was sure he moved on, maybe there was still hope. It was at times like this she wished Janet was still around. She would now what to say.  
  
Soon enough Daniel and Sam got into their cab and by the time Sam made it up to her room she barely had the energy to take off her shoes. Curling up into a ball in the warmth of her bed she allowed herself to fall asleep and dream of a cabin in Minnesota. 


	4. Goodnight Moon

A/N okay so it was bugging me that I left it the way the show does...this is the world of make believe so that is what I will do. Still playing with the MGM toys (hope they do not send the lion out to get me- he has big teeth!) This is set about three months following the events in part three. The song is Goodnight Moon by Shivaree- to be found on their CD and on the Kill Bill 2 soundtrack.   
  
Sam was working on her laptop about to fall asleep on the keyboard when the phone ringing startled her awake.  
  
"Carter." She answered  
  
"Hey, didn't wake you did I?"  
  
"No Sir, what can I do for you?" She asked smiling at the sound of Jack's voice.   
  
"Oh nothing just getting ready for bed and wanted to wish you good luck for your mission tomorrow. I have that teleconference on so I will not see you before you go."  
  
"Well thank you Sir. It should be an easy day. It's just a 5hour recon mission and mineral survey. Seems like a lifetime since I did one of those." Sam replied.  
  
"Yeah. So I'll let you get some sleep. Have a good time and Carter?"   
  
"Yes Sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"I'm proud of you." He said quietly.  
  
"Thank you Sir." She replied. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night." Jack said and Sam heard the soft click on the other end.   
  
It seemed like she had got nowhere. She and Jack had perhaps the most in-depth and honest conversations after their promotions then it seemed like out of conditioning and habit they were acting like it never happened, and it was driving her crazy.   
  
They felt the same way about each other, but they had a duty to the SGC and neither could move on from there. So they shared those occasional smiles, if they were lucky a brush of a hand, and when it got too much, when they needed to remind each other what they were fighting for there was those hugs. There was only a few but each one was burned into Sam's mind and whenever she needed it she mentally put herself back in his embrace and she seemed renewed.  
  
But she still missed the intimacy side. Pete had given her something that she did not realise was so important till she lost it. It was not long after she and Jack had that conversation Pete had called her and they organised to go to dinner. She was aware that on some level she was betraying Jack, she knew that it was unfair to Pete as well. But he was not a bad guy. Still things were strained. She told Jack that he had called her. He was quiet and though normally he would have made a joke or got mad, he just told her that she should be happy. He did not realise that she would never be fully happy. Content would have to do.  
  
She and Pete had dinner every now and again, and they spoke on the phone. But it was not the same. She could not touch him in public, and she hated it when he did it, kisses were brief and sex, well it was not option.  
  
The week before, they got home from a restaurant and Pete attempted to take things a little further than the usual goodnight kiss. Sam had caught on and told him that she had to get up early. Pete had slammed his fist again the wall.  
  
That Night  
  
"Sam what is wrong?" Pete asked in exasperation.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Then why do you treat me like I have some disease."  
  
"Pete you know it is not like that."  
  
"Well it is obviously something. What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing, I know this is going to sound like a cliché and a copout but it is not you, it's me."  
  
"Oh please I'm a cop Sam I am not stupid. Just tell me why I am wasting my time?"  
  
"I'm a waste of time because I won't sleep with you?"  
  
"Not just that. It's like you can't bare me even touching you."  
  
"Pete, please calm down."  
  
"No Sam, not till you tell me what is going on."  
  
"I can't love you." Sam said sitting on her couch.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please don't take it the wrong way. You are wonderful and funny and smart. You are the perfect guy. But I don't deserve you." Sam said softly.  
  
"Ok I am perfect and I love you, this is a problem where?"  
  
"In here." Sam said putting a hand over her heart.  
  
"Sam, I know that this is still kind of new and the serious thing is going to be hard with our work but please don't give up because things are a little tough." He said sitting beside her.  
  
"It's not that. You deserve someone who can give you everything she has. I can't do that and it is unfair to us both."  
  
"Sam I will take whatever time you can give."  
  
"Pete, I'm not talking about time." She said placing a hand on his cheek.   
  
"Then what?"  
  
"You know that song on the Reba McEntire CD in your car, I'm Not Your Girl."   
  
The lyrics flowed silently through Pete's head as she said it.  
  
'They say people change, and I wish it were true, it's something I've tried so hard to do. And I can't explain why right feels so wrong, and I keep hearing the same old song.'   
  
"I see." Pete said quietly.  
  
"Pete I am so sorry. I know it sounds hollow. But I just need you to know that I cared for you a lot. I never lied to you, I lied to myself."  
  
"It's O'Neill isn't it?"   
  
"No, well yes but not in that way. Nothing has happened, but I would be lying if I told you that was by choice. And I cannot hold onto you and keep you from meeting someone who can make you happy. You have such a great heart to give to someone, but it is not me."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything. You can hate me and curse my name forever. But please do not let this stop you from loving someone."  
  
"Sam I could not hate you. But I am going to hold on to the right to do so in the future. But I will say the same thing to you. If you feel that strongly about him, do something about it. Do not let it pass you by."  
  
"Oh god Pete. She is going to be very lucky." Sam said kissing his cheek.  
  
Present Time  
  
Sam packed up her laptop and headed off to bed. It sucked to be in love she thought to herself as she closed her eyes.   
  
Next Day  
  
Sam, Teal'c and Daniel were on PXB 490 and were ready to head back to the SGC in an hour.   
  
"Well this is interesting, I think we have found a temple used by the Furlings." Daniel said.  
  
"Really?" Sam asked coming to his side.  
  
"Yeah, here it looks like a message, or a blessing in the language of the Ancients; May Dun'lay watch you and may you guide your people till we meet again. Well at least that is what I think it says. I will have to ask Jack when we get back but he should be able to fill in the holes and help with the translation of the rest of it. This wall here is in what I can only assume is Furling."  
  
"Perhaps the Asguard could be of assistance with the translation of the Furling text." Teal'c said.  
  
"We'll see when we get back. If you are done here Daniel we should head out now." Sam said putting stuff into her pack.  
  
The three made there way back to the Stargate with Teal'c taking a lead on Sam and Daniel.  
  
"So Sam, how are you liking command?" Daniel asked.  
  
"It's great. I wish I had more lab time that is for sure but on a whole, I don't hate it." She replied.  
  
"You and Jack seem to be getting on well?"  
  
"I guess...don't we always?" Sam asked confused.  
  
"Oh yes of course I just meant after everything that happened, you know."  
  
"No I'm sorry Daniel I don't."  
  
"I just thought maybe that you had thought about working out something a little more solid I mean Pete is officially out of the picture now. You said the dinner a few weeks ago did not go well."  
  
"Not 'not well', just not great. I don't know why he is a great guy."  
  
"He may be a great guy but you realise he is not the right great guy for you."  
  
"Is this going to be a new thing with you? Since when do you play matchmaker?" Sam asked with a smirk.  
  
"Ah, new hobby, next is to learn Swahili."   
  
"Well maybe work on that first."  
  
"So no chance of asking for a transfer or perhaps stepping down from the Air Force?"  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
"I mean how different would it be working as a scientist? I do and look, I have the same respect that you do...well some of it."  
  
"God maybe I have waisted my life trying to make something of it, trying to be somebody." Sam said with a slight huff in her voice.  
  
"Sorry, don't get me wrong I don't want to lose you as a team member I just thought that maybe when you had a taste of it as a colonel you may want to think about doing it as Dr Carter to remove a few ah...obstacles I guess."  
  
"Daniel you are unbelievable you know that! What obstacles would they be exactly?"   
  
"The ones keeping you from Jack."  
  
"Daniel we have had this conversation. It is not going to happen." Sam replied getting more frustrated.  
  
"No we have not had this conversation I believe I told you I was hoping for the best for you. But it seems that I am getting nowhere so I am taking affirmative action, I think would best describe it. Just think about it Sam. Don't you wonder?"  
  
"YES DANIEL! God when did you get so pushy? Yes I think about it. I think about it almost every time I see him or when I am not concentrating on a project or mission. But I deal with it and move on." Sam yelled at him turning to face him.  
  
"You should not have to do that though Sam."  
  
"Well I've been doing it for nearly seven years I've gotten pretty damn good at it." Sam hissed back.  
  
"Sam, I'm sorry. I am not trying to upset you I just see how much it hurts you, both of you." Daniel said trying to calm her.  
  
"Yeah well then shut up about it and I will be just fine." Sam said and started walking back to the gate.  
  
The three of them emerged on the other side of the gate and handed their weapons to the waiting airmen. Jack stood at the bottom of the ramp.  
  
"Welcome back SG 1 I take it the mission was a success."  
  
"Yes Sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Jack was surprised at the friction between the team and could sense things had not gone well.  
  
"Sir with your permission could we please conduct the debriefing following our physicals I have a lot of work to catch up on and it should be a short recap." Sam said.  
  
"Certainly Colonel. See you in half an hour." Jack said walking off.  
  
Briefing Room  
  
"And with help from the Asgaurd we should know what the temple was for and find out more about Dun'Lay." Daniel said.  
  
"Anything else you wish to add?" Jack asked. "How is the three person unit working for you?"  
  
"Fine Sir." Sam replied.  
  
"Great." Daniel said.  
  
"Teal'c?" Jack asked.   
  
"It is a satisfactory situation. Although I am missing your bad jokes O'Neill. They seem to relieve the tension." Teal'c replied. Jack gave the man a smile.  
  
"Well then if that is all, dismissed. Go play with your reactors and ancient texts and...candles."  
  
"Thank you Sir." Sam said getting up and leaving before anyone.  
  
"I'll just..." Daniel said standing up pointing to the door.  
  
"Teal'c could you perhaps inform me of what the fight between the two of them is about?" Jack asked.  
  
"I believe it is a private matter O'Neill." He replied.  
  
"Oh come on, since when do you conceal anything?"  
  
"Daniel Jackson made a comment to which Colonel Carter took offence. I suggest you ask them for the rest." Teal'c said with a bow of his head and left the room.  
  
Jack made his way to Daniel's office and banged oh the door.  
  
"Come in!" Daniel called.  
  
"Got a minute?" Jack asked as he came in.  
  
"Sure. What's up?" Daniel asked.  
  
"What did you do to Carter?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well you obviously managed to piss her off. And it had to be you because Teal'c does not say anything to annoy anyone and I was not there."  
  
"You just answered your own question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said I answered my own question."  
  
"You did. When you said you weren't there."  
  
"Ok look it is late, very late, just answer in the English language structure and not as if you translated it from German."  
  
"Sam got mad because I made a suggestion that to anyone else would seem like a good idea."  
  
"And what was that, and where do I fit in?"  
  
"I told her that if she worked at the SGC as a civilian, gave up the Air Force, then she could still lead SG 1 because we are not a defence team now and she would be able to pursue other interests."  
  
"WHAT!" Jack yelled taking a step towards him.  
  
"Hey it was a suggestion."  
  
"A bad one."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Daniel, do you know how important this is to her? You obviously forgot otherwise you would never have said that to her. She has gone further than a hell of a lot of women do in the military and she is going to make others see that being a woman is not going to disadvantage them if they want to pursue a career in the Air Force." Jack said pacing.  
  
"And since when did you add a purple sash to your BDUs?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Oh real mature."  
  
"I'm serious Jack. Do you think she would have gone from Captain to Colonel in 7 years if it were not for this assignment..."  
  
"Daniel so help me if you make any insinuation that she has not deserved EVERYTHING that she achieved I will shoot you myself."  
  
"No Jack of course not. But that is not going to happen for every woman who joins the military. Sam has had chance after chance to prove herself worthy of going all the way to the top to probably out rank you one day. Not every officer is that lucky, Major Tanns has been a Major since 93. And he is a man."  
  
"But he took a sizeable chunk of that time off to look after is wife and kids when she was in a car wreck and he was also injured himself and it took him a while to get back to full fitness." Jack countered.  
  
"Ok but all that aside. I am proud of Sam, she is like a sister and I know that if she were to step down now, no one would think any less of her. She went far and she has left a thumbprint that no one will match. She deserves a life."  
  
"Pete understands what it means to her."  
  
"Pete is not an issue, they are not seeing each other anymore."  
  
"Yes they are."   
  
"No they are not. You are so dense. She left him for you." Daniel said.  
  
"Daniel watch what you say."  
  
"No. I have been doing that for too long. The two of you have given your lives to this place. Isn't it time that you had the chance to have a life outside here."  
  
"Look who's talking?"  
  
"At least I tried. I am trying to get things back on track with Sarah. Let me ask you one question, how do you feel about her?" Daniel said.  
  
"Not important."  
  
"YES IT IS! It is VERY important Jack. Answer me."  
  
"Will you shut up?"  
  
"Probably not, if you say what I want you to say."  
  
"I care about her you know that."  
  
"You care about her as a friend, sister, daughter what?"  
  
"I care about her. She knows I do. But I cannot just call her up and profess my love for her. I am not going to make her give up all that she has worked for."  
  
"You do love her?"  
  
"Yes I love her Daniel."  
  
"Sir?" A small voice asked from behind them.  
  
"Sam." Daniel said going a whiter shade of pale.  
  
"Carter." Jack said felling slightly ill.  
  
"Um I'll let you finish." Sam said stepping out of the room.  
  
"Sam wait!" Daniel called.  
  
"Let her go."  
  
"Jack, you should talk to her."  
  
"Later."  
  
Later that night  
  
Jack took a deep breath as he opened her door.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Sir! What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well considering...everything I think I am just going to ask. How much did you hear?" Jack said.  
  
"I came in when Daniel asked if you loved her. I did not know you were seeing anyone Sir." Sam said going back to her computer.  
  
"What! No. Carter I'm not seeing anyone."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So you and Pete are officially over I hear?"  
  
"Yeah. It was too much."  
  
"Too much?"  
  
"The whole commitment thing."  
  
"So you are happy single?"  
  
"Well no."  
  
"Sam..." Jack said stepping to her side.  
  
"Jack please don't." She said moving away.  
  
"Jack now is it?" He replied.  
  
"Sorry Sir." She said stiffening.  
  
"Don't be. It was you."  
  
"What?" Sam asked  
  
"I was talking about you."  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"So Daniel is being a pain in the ass."  
  
"A royal one." Sam replied with a small smile.  
  
"Listen. I thought we had solved this." Jack said.  
  
"We did Sir."  
  
"But I've been thinking. What if we never get the chance to go fishing, if we leave it up to fate." Jack said tentatively.   
  
Sam drew in a sharp breath.  
  
"Sir, please."  
  
"No Sam, what if I told you that I was ready to move on?"  
  
"You're not."  
  
"That's where you are wrong." He said standing in front of her. Jack hit the remote to the small stereo by accident, which started playing as the two stood face to face. Both unable to speak.   
  
There's a nail in the door  
  
And there's glass on the lawn  
  
Tacks on the floor  
  
And the TV is on  
  
And I always sleep with my guns when you're gone  
  
There's a blade by the bed  
  
And a phone in my hand  
  
A dog on the floor  
  
And some cash on the nightstand  
  
When I'm all alone the dreaming stops  
  
And I just can't stand  
  
Jack put his hands on either side of Sam's face and stared deeply into her eyes unable to look away.  
  
What should I do I'm just a little baby  
  
What if the lights go out  
  
And maybe and then the wind just starts to moan  
  
Outside the door he followed me home  
  
So goodnight moon  
  
I want the sun  
  
If it's not here soon  
  
I might be done  
  
No it won't be too soon 'til I say goodnight moon  
  
Sam's arms wound around his waist and she leaned in until her forehead was pressed against his.  
  
"This is wrong." She said softly.  
  
"Shhh. No it's finally right." He replied.  
  
There's a shark in the pool  
  
And a witch in the tree  
  
A crazy old neighbour and he's been watching me  
  
And there's footsteps loud and strong coming down the hall  
  
Something's under the bed  
  
Now it's out in the hedge  
  
There's a big black crow sitting on my window ledge  
  
And I hear something scratching through the wall  
  
What should I do I'm just a little baby  
  
What if the lights go out  
  
And maybe I just to be all alone  
  
Outside the door he followed me home  
  
Jack leaned in and pressed his lips to Sam's softly. Sam tried to forget how much trouble she was creating and kissed him back.  
  
So goodnight moon  
  
I want the sun  
  
If it's not here soon  
  
I might be done  
  
No it won't be too soon 'til I say goodnight moon  
  
Jack pulled back and Sam looked down at the floor.  
  
"What have we done?" She asked quietly.  
  
What should I do I'm just a little baby  
  
What if the lights go out  
  
And maybe and then the wind just starts to moan  
  
Outside the door he followed me home  
  
So goodnight moon  
  
I want the sun  
  
If it's not here soon  
  
I might be done  
  
No it won't be too soon 'til I say goodnight moon 


	5. The Way

A/N I know it has been a while! I have been too busy reading every thing from everyone else to write my own stuff!

Legal mumbo jumbo

Not really spoilers in this one.

Sam had fled. She had never seen herself as the type to run, but she ran from Jack so fast she may have travelled back in time if she kept going. Well maybe not but when she got home it was a matter of minutes before she was wrapped up in that same blanket on her couch in tears playing with the small locket around her neck. As she was expecting her phone rang.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
"Am I too early." The voice asked. "I was not sure how long I was meant to wait before I made contact." Jack said.  
  
"You are right on time." Sam replied.  
  
"So where do we start. Planning an attack on Daniel, thanking Daniel, or the obvious?" Jack asked.  
  
"I think the obvious. And then we plot against Daniel." Sam said with a slight smile.  
  
"Ok first of all, I am sorry. I should not have done that and I understand totally if you feel any action is necessary." Jack said to her.  
  
"Not at all Sir."  
  
"Hey, that word is not allowed in this conversation."  
  
"Well it is the reason we are having it." Sam replied.  
  
"Ok point taken, but Sam, we need to do something."  
  
"I know Jack." She whispered back.  
  
"First of all, how do you feel?" He asked her.  
  
"Like this is a conversation we should be having in person. Can you come over?"  
  
"Are you sure that is wise?"  
  
"I'll see you in twenty Jack." Sam said hanging up.  
  
Soon enough Jack was standing on her doorstep readying him self. He was just about to knock when the door opened.  
  
"ESP as well as a genius?" Jack asked.  
  
"Heard your car Sir, sorry... Jack. Come in." She said stepping to the side.  
  
They both sat on the couch where Sam has spent a large part of the evening, concentrating on the coffee as if it would somehow solve all their problems.  
  
"I don't want to give up my rank." Sam started.  
  
"I would never ask you to."  
  
"I don't want you to retire."  
  
"I would."  
  
"I would not ask you to do that."  
  
"Sam, it is not the first time it has crossed my mind."  
  
"But you are doing an excellent job. You know the base, the people, it is good having you in charge."  
  
"Well short of having cake and eating it too...there is no other option." Jack said.  
  
"So we forget again?"  
  
"No not this time. I have lost a lot to the Air Force and I am sick of it."  
  
"Jack what are you saying?" Sam asked  
  
"I have devoted my entire life to it, the military. I knew my team mates better than my family. I missed holidays, birthdays, and I think it is time I got something back other than a star on my shirt and a pat on the back. What I'm saying Sam, is, I made a few calls."  
  
"A few calls?"  
  
"Let's just say I know something about one of the Presidents personal lackeys this guy's wife did not even know."  
  
"Please tell me you did not blackmail anyone."  
  
"No I simply made a suggestion." Jack replied.  
  
"Jack it is very late, what are you talking about?"  
  
"SG 1 is keeping our allies happy and trying to find new information and technology. This is bigger task than people think but we know better." Jack said.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"That said, it came to my attention that most of what you bring back, either information or physical "spoils" either goes to Hammond back in Washington so he can let everyone know, or out to Area 51." Jack went on. "It seemed only logical that Hammond still be responsible for you three, and I concentrate on keeping the bad guys out with the other SG teams."  
  
"Are you saying we are being transferred?" Sam asked.  
  
"No not at all. You will have a more regular mission schedule. Teal'c will also be an honorary member of SG 5 so he can fill in the time while you and Daniel are in the lab working on...whatever. The three of you will have to go to Washington monthly and you will see a lot less action in the field, which I am hoping will not delay any further promotions for you. If Maybourne can make full Colonel sitting at a computer then you have no problems." Jack said. Sam gazed at him open mouthed.  
  
"So you effectively would no longer be my CO?" She asked.  
  
"No, the chain of command would be broken. Look I know it sounds like I am trading you in for personal gain, and I do not want you to think that. We have to run it by Teal'c and Danny, if they do not agree then it can not go ahead." Jack said. Sam had gone very quiet and when he looked at her he could see she was crying.  
  
"Ok, I thought this might have been a good thing." Jack wiping a tear from her face.  
  
"When did all this happen?" She asked.  
  
"I started thinking about it a while after our little alternate reality chat. But you were seeing Pete again so I canned it. I called Hammond when you left tonight."  
  
"It seems too easy."  
  
"You were the one who said nothing in our lives is easy. You are going to have to deal with the White House, personally glad it's you and not me." Jack said causing Sam to grin.

"You deal with the White House a fair bit Jack." Sam said with a smile.

"So what now?" She asked.  
  
"Well I have a question for you. Would you like to go to dinner?" Jack asked her. Sam laughed and placed a hand on his cheek.  
  
"I thought we were going fishing." Sam replied grinning. "I'd like that. Providing Daniel and Teal'c agree with this."  
  
"Oh I am sure they will. One of the terms I worked in was an annual trip for Danny to Egypt for "research" purposes. He gets about a month every year all expenses paid." Sam laughed once again.  
  
"Exactly what did you find out about the presidents staff member? You have had all the fraternization regs bent broken and forgotten over it." She asked.  
  
"Well see my side of the bargain was that I never tell anyone, not even you. I also have to attend some presidential dinner thing and give a speech. But I think I got off easy." He said.  
  
"You did all this for me?"  
  
"For us Sam."  
  
"That sounds very strange."  
  
"Yeah but nice. I should probably go. It is getting late and we have an early start..."  
  
"Stay."  
  
"Sam"  
  
"Stay."  
  
"Bad idea." Jack said standing up.  
  
"But maybe the only time we get to act on it." Sam said standing to face him.  
  
"Sam, please if we do this, then there is no way I turn back. I retire if Danny or T say no."  
  
"They won't. And I just want you here. I just need to know if your morning stubble is something I can live with for the rest of my life. Nothing more than sleep has to go on." She said wrapping her arms around his neck. He was silent for a moment as his hands rested on her sides.  
  
"You said 'rest of your life'. You mean that?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I do, if that is ok with you." She asked.  
  
"Wow. But I ask you, why me? You could have anyone in the world and you want this old washed u..." Jack was cut off by Sam's lips crushing his own. Sam backed Jack up to the wall behind him and almost laughed at the gasp of shock he let out. Sam pulled back after another minute or so to catch her breath, still pinning Jack to the wall.  
  
"You were saying?" She asked with a grin.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Jack replied kissing her softly again.  
  
Sam pulled back and took him by the hand.  
  
"I don't know about you, but it has been and extremely long day, preceded by nearly 8 extremely long years. Let's get some sleep." She said leading him to the bedroom.  
  
The two got ready almost shyly in front of each other. Jack stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt and both of them slowly crawled into Sam's bed. Sam lay on her back breathing heavily, her nerves getting the better of her. Without warning Jack's arm snacked over her waist. When did he move so close? She thought to herself. She felt herself tense even more as Jack placed soft kiss just behind her ear. The tingly feeling it left travelled over her entire body.  
  
"Relax Sam, I won't bite...hard." Jack whispered in her ear. Sam's nerves caved in as she dissolved into a fit of giggles at the old joke. Jack placed a small kiss on her lips. "Go to sleep, that's an..." he stopped and thought a moment. "Well it's not an order I can't do that anymore, let's call it a suggestion shall we?" he asked in a whisper.  
  
"Sounds good Jack." Sam replied. She rolled onto her side and gently pulled Jack's arm around her waist inviting him to spoon her from behind, an offer he gladly accepted.  
  
The two were soon fast asleep. Neither knew exactly what was coming, nor did they care, all that mattered was that night.


End file.
